


The Wrong Pills

by PapiMuds



Series: Tickle Your Pickles For a Murdoc Niccals [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Pickle, Drugs, Funny, Gay, Headaches, Hinting At 2doc But Not Really 2doc, Interview, M/M, Medicine, Not Good At PLot, Oneshot, Possible Bathroom Sex, There Should Be Bathroom Sex, Viagra, Will Probably Write Smut For This Later, humanz, request, still gay tho, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiMuds/pseuds/PapiMuds
Summary: Murdoc finds 2D on the floor with a headache, and goes to fetch him his headache pills. Hilariously enough, Murdoc grabs him the wrong ones and they've got an interview to be getting to.





	The Wrong Pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hello Kinky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hello+Kinky).



> This was a request from Hello Kinky on Gorillaz Amino. Please feel free to request anything 2doc from me in the comments below. Yes, you may request smut.

“M-Muds! Muds!” 2D yelled out frantically grasping at his head. He felt as if his brain was going to mush right out of his ears and leak down the sides of his face. 2D collapsed on the the way to the bathroom trying to find his pills to down, he didn’t make it in enough time. “Muds..” his voice came softer as violent sobs shook his body against the cool floor. 

Murdoc came busting through his bedroom door and 2D could do nothing but hold his head at the loud noise of it bagning against the wall. “Bloody hell, Faceache, what you whining abo- Oh.” He wasn’t quite paying attention but felt Murdoc step over him and towards the bathroom. “Dammit, I don’ know what you keep callin’ me over to help you for, Stu. Jus’ take your damned pills before your fuckin’ head explodes.” He griped as he put three pills in his palm and got a small glass of water to rinse it down. The man gruffly pulled up 2D’s head and opened his mouth and practically making him sputter on his pills and water. “Swallow. … Go on, swallow. … There ya go. Good boy.”

2D still shook on the floor, his face practically slamming back into it once Murdoc let go of his hair. “M-Muds, ‘elp me up.” He tried getting up on his own but felt weak as his head was still pounding. 

A deep sigh sounded above 2D and then suddenly he was being lifted from the ground and taken back to his room. “You’ve got thirty minutes to clear ya head and get ready and then we leave. We ‘ave that interview today. Sort yaself out, damned Dullard.” 2D kept his eyes shut as the light beamed in through the window in his room, completely having forgotten about the interview he and Muds had to do today. He sat in his bed for a few more minutes before getting up. It no longer sounded like the blood was rushing in his ears.

Groaning, 2D made his way off the bed and to his closet to find some decent clothes to wear so Murdoc wouldn’t yell at him for looking bad or something. Eyes half-lidded and head still swimming, 2D shuffled through his closet. The pressure was slowly being relieved from his skull and he was happy about it.

-

Murdoc was sitting at the table, chewing on some toast and sipping on, probably, spiked tea as 2D walked into the kitchen. He tried to avoid eye contact as he made his own toast, not wanting to go through a random beating from Muds just when his head was feeling better.

“Oi, ya got five minutes before we leave.” Murdoc’s voice was like gravel, sounding disinterested and slightly drunk. At least he tried not to go to the interviews completely smashed. His toast popped up and he went to grab for it, but suddenly his jeans began to feel very uncomfortable. 2D’s thick eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked down to see the crotch of his tight pants stretched as far as they could go.

He tried to focus and just butter his toast, ignoring the random, and intense, hard-on he had, but it was proving rather difficult as it pushed more and more pressure against his tight jeans. Walking over to the table and sitting down 2D tried to find a comfortable way to sit. He began to sweat in his mere attempt to not seem awkward as he shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“DAMMIT MATE SIT STILL WILL YOU?!” Murdoc’s hand slammed into the table top harshly, “WHAT IN TH’ BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YA?!” His mere attitude gave away he was a little more tipsy than 2D previously thought. That didn’t matter at the time though, right now what he was focused on was the pressure that kept building up in his jeans uncomfortably.

“Wh-wha di’ those pills yew gav’ me look like?” 

“The Hell are ya talkin’ bout?”

“Muds. M’ dick is so ‘ard I can’t take it.”

Silence.

“Th’ fuck are ya tellin’ me bout ya dick for?” 

“I don’ fink yew gave me th’ right pills.” 

Murdoc’s annoyed expression didn’t change as he got up and climbed the steps to the bathroom. 2D sat at the table, not even able to eat his toast because his crotch hurt so much. He unbuckled his jeans to try and take the pressure off at least a little bit, no intention to yank it right there. Suddenly a howling laugh sounded from upstairs and he heard Murdoc slamming down the stairs laughing hysterically. 

“Whoo! Mate, I’m sorry, but I gave you m’ Viagra by accident!” 2D’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Murdoc who was doubling over in laughter.

“What d’yew mean?! It ‘urts! Stop laufing!” He tried to pull at his boxers for a little more room and found no relief.

“Oh shit. This is hilarious!” 2D watched as Murdoc rolled on about it some more before coming to a frightening sudden halt. “Ah fuck! We ‘ave that interview! Fuckin’ Hell.” 

2D frowned and looked down, “Murdoc.. I ‘ave a ragin’ boner. Cancel it..” He tugged at his boxers once more, groaning at how sensitive he felt, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. “Please, Muds, ‘ave a heart fo’ once.” Another tug to his drawers revealed this wasn’t going to be so easy of an issue to sort out. 

A wicked smiled coiled around the bassist’s lips, “Now what would be th’fun in that?” He shot a small glance to your underwear and chuckled. “This is an important interview, Stu.”

2D sat there, staring down to the tent in his boxers, unaware of Murdoc looking on at him with pure amusement as he tried to think of ways to rid of this. It was so hard it hurt, if he was being honest, not even making him want to touch it in the slightest. It also wasn’t as if there was a bird around here to shag, either. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the footsteps come down the stairs. “What the fuck did I come in to.” Russel’s voice was deep and what he said wasn’t even a question. “I know you two are desperate to fuck one another all the time, but try not to do it where we all eat.” He started to back out of the kitchen but was quickly stopped.

“Get a load of this, mate!” Murdoc got up and stumbled hurriedly over to Russel. “So, I came out m’door to the whiney lad on the floor with a ‘eadache, and,” he stopped to laugh, “and I accidentally gave ‘im my Viagra instead of his pills! Now ‘es got a rager in his pants and we got an interview to be gettin’ to!” 

Russel stood there for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.”That’s.. You two have a fun time with this one. I ain’t even gonna try. But 2D, try some large pants?” He kept chuckling and went upstairs, practically in hysterics. 2D was beginning to itch, his boxers at full attention and his crotch just throbbing as a constant reminder to this issue.

Muds and 2D stared at one another, Murdoc smiling like an ass and 2D’s face becoming sweaty and more uncomfortable seeming as the moments ticked by. Both men sat trying to think of a way to get rid of this issue. 2D was not very happy. How in the hell did he not realize that all the pressure went from one head to the other? There was no way he could have been so oblivious. Yet, here he was, sitting at the kitchen table with a bastard bandmate, raging boner, no longer hungry for the toast in front of him. What has his day reduced down to?

“What if we.. Mm no..” Murdoc looked genuinely perplexed and as if he really cared about this issue. 2D’s own mind was drawing a blank, well, for the most part, it was more focused on the throbbing and the debating need on touching himself. “...Have you considered givin’ it a quick little rub and tug, mate?” 

Even though you couldn’t really tell, 2D rolled his eyes and looked up at the bassist, “Well, yeah, I thought of it.. It ‘urts too much. It’d be painful..” His gaze fell to his underwear once more and he tugged at his boxers once again. “Wha’ if we dew what Russ said? Big pants?” 

More silence passed between the two for a few moments. 2D, staring at his crotch, Murdoc, also staring, hopefully absentmindedly ,at 2D’s crotch before they looked up at one another and nodded. 

-

`”Keep it together, keep it together!” Murdoc hissed as he walked behind his singer. 2D flinched with how harsh his bandmate sounded but also kind of understood this time. They had decided to go the big pants route and 2D was still as uncomfortable as ever. His features were tinged a peony color, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, he worked his hands over in anxious knots trying to focus on walking like a normal person. “C’mon ‘Dents. At least walk a little faster..” Murdoc’s harsh growl picked up again.

“Well ‘is a little ‘ard when I’ve got th’issue we’re dealin’ wif..” He retorted.

 

They walked inside the little recording studio where they were going to be filmed for their interview. Murdoc pushed in front of the tall man and started talking to the front desk lady about their set interview. 2D tried his best not to look at anyone, feeling as if he was constantly being watched, like everyone knew he had some business going on downstairs, that they would all immediately notice his rager and he’d be laughed at for it. It wasn’t even his fault, Murdoc gave him the wrong pills. The blood rushed from one head to the other and all he could do was wear big pants.  
“The interviewer is back in studio 5. Go on ahead.” The nice woman behind the desk told them. Murdoc grumbled what 2D assumed was a thank you, probably, and the two walked off in the direction of the studio they were supposed to be in. 2D sweat more, whimpering lowly to himself as the fabric of the pants brushed against his tip ever so slightly with every movement. 

“Will ya keep quiet back there? The whole damn studio is gonna hear ya!” 2D could have sworn that Murdoc sounded almost amused with this more than mad.

“M sorry, Muds.” Voice strained slightly, 2D was putting forth the best effort he could as they walked into the studio to be greeted by their interviewer.

-

After all the casual hellos and welcomes, getting everyone situated and seated and ready for the camera, Murdoc and 2D sat on the red couch in front of the greenscreen. Their interviewer seemed to be shuffling through questions, doing weird voice exercises and practicing his smile. Why didn’t Murdoc just cancel?

“Alright, we are ready and set to record.” One of the people said from the back.

“Okay, ready you two?” With a grunt from Murdoc and a nervous nod from 2D, the interviewer smiled at his cue, giving a slight intro of himself, the show, and the bandmates. “Alright, so, after doing a bit of research, 2D, your birthday just passed a couple days ago, right? Thirty-nine years old and you’re still with the same band, still doing great things. Do anything special to celebrate your birthday?”

The singer couldn’t focus, no matter how hard he tried. Birthday.. Yeah, he did just have one, didn’t he? He forced toothless grin to his face, looking over for a split second to see Murdoc watching with a slight grin on his face, “Oh, uh, yes. I jus’ had my birfday. I ‘ad some cake and we watched some zombie movies on the tele.” Murdoc chuckled as 2D shifted uncomfortably, letting out a shaky sigh.

 

The interview never seemed to end, even though it couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes long. 2D was finally happy when they did the closing scene and rushed out rather unprofessionally to the restroom down the hall. He burst through the doors and rushed to a sink, splashing some cool water on his red tinted features. The tent in his trousers seemed to be unrelenting, twitching, pulsing, aching, and he couldn’t even bring himself to do anything about it. Especially not here in the studio. 2D simply wished it would go away. 

Lost in his thoughts, 2D yelped and nearly fell when someone else burst into the public restroom. Murdoc came in and stared hard at his singer before bursting out into laughter like he did back at the house. 2D didn’t notice that the Satanist had turned and locked the door behind him in those short few moments. 

“I don’t know how you did it, ya damned dullard, but ya managed to get through the interview! I’m sure the comments on that video will be all about how pink ya were!” He howled in laughter, slowly making his way to the singer. Even if he had to look up, the bass player was never intimidated by 2D’s height. He stood there, hands on his hips, making the singer cower with just his closeness, and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

And the more he laughed, the more annoyed 2D got with the man. His dark brows furrowed in anger and he reached out his big hands to push on Murdoc’s chest, making the shorter man stumble back about a foot. The sound of Murdoc’s laughter was cut off immediately, his eyes wide, first with surprise, and then rage.

“Quit laughing at me, it’s already hard enough t-” The words were never finished as Murdoc came flying at the blue haired man. He wasn’t hit, but instead Murdoc had jumped on top of him, straddling him and pinning the man to the floor. 2D whimpered, the ache in his pants was being bent in a rather.. Unpleasant way. 

“Don’t you ever try and push me away, again, faceache. Or there will be Hell to pay the next time.” Murdoc gathered himself up and started walking out the bathroom, unlocking the door and walking out, no longer laughing, but seething with anger.

2D didn’t miss a beat, being used to stupid and more-so empty threats now-a-days. Standing up the moment Murdoc unlocked the door, the singer got up to follow him back outside, only to trip on his own lengthy legs as the door was opened. With a small yelp from both men, they crash landed in the hallway together. 

“geT OFF OF ME YA STUPID PIECE OF SHI-” The sound of someone gasping and the click of a camera stopped Murdoc mid-sentence. Someone had been trying to get into the bathroom, a paparazzi no less, and couldn’t because it was locked, only for the door to open seconds later, and the two men to tumble out together. Murdoc’s face was flushed red in anger as the camera had sounded off, 2D straddling over top of him, his boner pressing against his pants just so it was clear to see but controversial enough to make the forums debate if it was just his pants. 

Murdoc groaned, knowing there was nothing they could do about the seemingly gay picture that was just taken and pushed 2D off with a flustered grunt. The fandom and forums were gonna go wild with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I know it took a little while for me to get around to it. But I have good reason. (Not really). I feel like the ending got jumbled up a little bit. Kinda like it, kinda don't. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
